


A late-minute gift

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Backup secret santa for:evilnobara.deviantart.com/Beta by Marcy





	A late-minute gift

Raphael grabbed Casey by the sleeve; it was his last chance.

"Still nothing for me in the mail?"

Casey shook his head, his long black hair swaying as he did,  "Sorry, buddy. Nothing."

Raph uttered a cry of frustration, "It's December 24th !!! Those bastards had promised me that I would receive this on November 17th! How do you want me to forge these new katanas for Christmas without steel Tamahagane! It takes about six damn weeks to make it! Five weeks for me to forge and soak them and then, a week for Fearless to polish them. "

"But Raph, if you had steel, you wouldn't have had time until tomorrow morning, right? So, it doesn't matter. "

Tears of anger and disappointment shone in the corner of Raphael's eyes, "I know, but I could at least have him open the box containing the steel! That ... that would have made him hope for something! "

Raph dropped heavily into a chair, and Casey put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "I understand you, man...Leo...he'll be fine! "

Leonardo had been beaten up to almost death by the Foot again. He was conscious, but his morale wasn't great. The loss of his katanas had to be there for something had Raphael decided, and that was why he had chosen this present. He had practically put all his savings, even borrowing from Casey and knew that he couldn't afford beer or guilty pleasures for a while. Steel alone had cost him eight hundred and sixty dollars

But Leo's smile was worth it!

Except, the present didn't arrive on time and worse, Leo would have nothing at all from him.

Leo would think that he wasn't important to him, but the truth was that no one was more important in his life that the leader.

Not wanting to have a nervous breakdown in front of his human friend, Raph went back to his room, gloomy. What could he offer to Fearless now? It was 3 pm and in 9 hours, they would open their present.

A painting? No, he already painted this stupid Captain Ryan last year! A poem about his feelings toward him? The only accomplishment he could have with this gift is freak Leo out!

He rubbed his face, wiping his tears of frustration. Mikey's music was giving him a headache. But maybe the brat would come up with an idea.

Raphael knocked on the door, but he entered before Mikey said that he could come in. The music was too loud. Mikey was on his belly, drawing his late-minute gift as usual.

Each Christmas it was the same thing:

Mikey was drawing a comic book to Leo about all the event of the years. Raph kind of hoped that Mikey would be smart enough to not include Leo's beating.

For Donnie, he draws science stuff like some anatomical chart and things like that, but in his very peculiar artistic way.

For Raph, it was pinup-girl. Raphael wasn't sure why. Maybe because the first time he was pleased with it?  But five pin-up later, all stuck on his bedroom wall; he was almost embarrassed about it. He would instead have preferred Leo's portrait, but Mikey would laugh his ass off if he told him that.

"And never heard about knocking?" Mikey whined, "I don't want you to see your gift."

Raph was about to tell him that it wasn't a surprise anyway and that he knew Mikey was drawing a busty blond when his eyes opened widely,

"What the fuck are these stones holding down your sheet paper?" he asked in a blank voice.

"Oh, these? I don't know. We received a mysterious package a while ago. I just recognize the word Hamato on it, and that was inside. It must be a joke! Who sends this weird crap to someone? But it makes a good paper holder."

A while ago? Raph was so mad.  If Mikey had told him before, Leo would have his new Katanas forged already!

But, he was also relieved. He had didn't lost almost one thousand dollars and had at least something to offer. He had time at least to purify the metal by expelling the last slag. Then flatten the metal and heat it and soak it the first time. If he didn't waste his time, he could break the fragments with a hammer and offer it. The first step would be over so it would not only provide the ore but work.

"I would smack you later for this Mikey. Tell Leo I'm gone for a walk. Don’t wait for me. I will be back tomorrow morning." he said, leaving the room without listening to Mikey whining about him missing Christmas.

Raphael hadn't seen the time pass, not even taking the time to analyze what time it could be by looking at the color of the sky through the window of the barn. He was starting to get hungry, but he couldn't go back to the house to get a snack, not without attracting questions.

He had sore eyes, sorting the impurities had been long. But he was hammering and knew that in an hour he would have finished and so he could hold on.

Suddenly, the door opened and Leo appeared, dragging the little Christmas tree extra from Mikey's room, in Casey's sleigh and other objects. To hide what he was doing was almost impossible for Raph, the forge illuminating the whole of his coppery light.

"What the fuck, Leo? Can a guy make a surprise for his bro in damn peace? And what are you doing almost ass naked outside when it is freezing. And how the fuck you managed to find me, first?!"

Leo stopped on his track to lock at him, unimpressed, "I'm a ninja remember? Mikey told me you gone for a walk. Following your track in the snow was easy, plus with all this light and noise coming from in here. And I mean, where a huge mutant turtle could go, on his own, on a Christmas night? Not at church certainly."

Raph grumbled, "Well, if I wanted to be alone, it was because I had a damn good reason, probably! Why are you here?"

"Giving you your present.”

Leo's voice was now slightly husky, and Raph shivered.

"Well, Leo, I'm not as childish as Mikey. I could wait."

"No this one. I needed to give it to you when we are alone, so there is no better moment than now...Can I see the steel bloom?"

Raph took a step aside, letting room for Leo to take a better look. The leader came closer, taking Raph's arm.

"This one would be good for the core of the swords. And this one, for the outer skin."

Raph nodded, a little uncomfortable. Leo wasn't the touchy type, and it wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"Thank you, Raph. Mikey explained to me about his holder and Casey about you waiting for the mail for so long. But you had to overwork yourself, and now, you must take a break and open your present. I hope you will appreciate it, as I love yours."

Leo plugged the tree in, unfolded a blanket under it, and then lay on it, while Raph was still straight up. There nothing in the sled apart the tree and the blanket. Where was the present?

" It's me, doofus," Leo explained softly. " I was thinking that making love with Christmas light over us, alone in a private place when we can be as vocal as we wish, would be a good present.

Raph's insides churned, hearing this, but he wasted no time rushing over to the offered lips. They kissed as if either of them would be content if they stop, but Raph pulled away, happy but curious too,

"Leo...how did you know? You had planned this, but how?"

"To be honest, I haven’t the slightest idea about it, and your first present was supposed to be a book, but then, Mikey showed me his present for you."

"What do you mean?" Raph asked, quivering under Leo's sensual touch.

"I wanted to do this with you for a long time, already...I wasn’t sure how you would take it. I wasn't satisfied with my present for you, not worthy of all you mean for me. I asked about where you were to Mikey, and he explained it to me and showed me the drawing for you."

"What about this drawing? He gives me only sexy girls." Raph replied, letting the eldest spread his leg apart.

"Well, not this time..." Leo answered, rubbing Raph's slit, "He said you weren't into it anymore... and in fact, maybe you never  were."

Raph dropped down, letting his brother covering his hard length with some feverish kiss and a teasing tongue.

"And..." Raph piped when Leo took all of it into his mouth.

Leo looked up at him, tracing the vein with his tongue.

"You don't guess? He draws me as a marine male pin-up!" Leo said, slightly annoyed.

Raph opened his eyes, wide, half because of he was deep-throated and a half because of Leo’s answer.

“Shit-” was the only thing he managed to answer. He so needed to see that.

“Sorry, you must wait until I’m done with you before seeing this masterpiece. But I suppose you won’t complain having the original model.” Leo shrugged, while his finger was entering Raph, searching him.

The stab to his prostate was bold, and Raph jumped almost out of his shell.

“Well, you seem eager, too? I think you indulge yourself a lot in my gift.” he grinned.

“Isn't this what Christmas is about? Being happy to give and not just receive? But you have to promise something in exchange, too.”

Leo was jerking him with one hand with insane speed now, while he was aligning his cock from the other. What a chance to have an ambidextrous swordsman as a lover.

"Yeah?" he rasped.

"Promise to not smack Mikey tomorrow for this story of steel mistaking as a paper holder. After all, his gift brought me this idea of present and I didn't hear any complaint about it, except moan." Leo said with this cocky smile that Raph never knows if he wants to kiss it or punch it.

Leo in one single thrust was in him, and Raph bit back a cry. The arrogant prick!

And what a son of a bitch to ask him promises when Raph was only mush.

"Yeah, I give you my word but... damn not so hard! You should...if I like this picture...fuck, faster now, I mean...well...just there! Fuck I would feel your present for days…you would wear the fucking marine costume."

Leo had a moment of hesitation, disturbing his infernal pace, then smiled confidently. Leo surely had an idea in his schemer mind. A kinky idea.

“Deal,” he said, with a predatory look, but Raph didn’t mind it.

From now, he loved Leo’s ideas.

 


End file.
